Megane Attack!
by Zethsuo Rakku
Summary: "Kenapa Sensei memakai kacamata?" / "Eh? Memangnya tidak boleh?" / "Tidak boleh!" / AU. Kakasaku... kana?


**Disclaimer: Naruto – Kishimoto Masashi**

_**Megane Attack!**_

"Sa- Sakura-chan ... maukah kau ... jadi pacarku?"

Itu lagi. Sakura sudah bosan mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan menawabnya. Dari berbagai macam kalimat serupa yang ditujukan padanya, hanya ada satu pernyataan ampuh yang selalu Sakura gunakan untuk menangkalnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus fokus untuk belajar."

Lagi dan lagi. Mulai dari anak baru yang tidak tahu diri sampai kakak kelas paling populer di sekolah pun pernah ditolaknya. Sakura pikir mempunyai pacar hanya akan menjauhkannya dari mimpinya, yaitu menjadi dokter. Setelah lulus dari sekolahnya, Sakura ingin melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan kedokteran Universitas Kyoto. Bukan hal yang mudah, karena itu ia harus memfokuskan seluruh pikirannya untuk bisa masuk di jurusan itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

Nada terkejut dari Ino membuat Sakura memandang sahabatnya dengan sedikit terganggu. "Harus aku katakan berapa kali agar kau berhenti mencampuri urusanku, Ino?"

"Serius? Kau baru saja menolak Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto kapten tim basket sekolah yang baru saja mendapat penghargaan sebagai pemain terbaik tahun ini!"

"Ino, diamlah." Kata Sakura dengan datar. 'Atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kamus Jepang-Inggris _super_ tebal ini.'

"Iya, iya." Ino menghela napas. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berakhir menjadi perawan tua selamanya."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas celotehan Ino yang membuatnya sebal. Sayangnya, sang guru yang terkenal datang terlambat, nyatanya datang tepat waktu hari ini. Para siswa yang tadinya masih berkeliaran segera menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kelas pun menjadi diam seketika. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris satu setengah jam ke depan pun dimulai.

"Bahkan kau tidak bereaksi saat kau dan Hatake-_sensei_ bertabrakan dengannya minggu lalu. Jangan-jangan kau itu aseksual?"

"Ino!"

"Hm? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Haruno?"

Suara rendah milik guru bahasa Inggris mereka pun membuat Sakura dan Ino terdiam. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil menggumamkan permintaan maafnya. Pelajaran berlanjut.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura memang bertingkah biasa saja saat itu. Berbeda dengan siswi lain yang secara terang-terangan mengidolakan Hatake-_sensei, _yang sepertinya sudah berumur kepala tiga. Mereka sudah pasti akan bertingkah heboh kalau sampai mengalaminya. Bukannya jelek, tetapi menurut Sakura, Hatake-_sensei _itu biasa-biasa saja. Tubuhnya tinggi, cukup berisi, guru yang baik, dan cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Ya, hanya itu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir diadakannya _Shiyou Fest_. _Shiyou Fest_ adalah _bunkasai_ yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu di Konoha_ Gakkou_ yang diadakan selama tiga hari di pertengahan bulan Juni. Semua klub yang ada di Konoha _Gakkou_ diharuskan membuka stan yang menunjukkan kebolehan klub mereka. Ada juga berbagai macam perlombaan dari beberapa klub yang menarik.

Karena setiap siswa harus mengikuti satu klub, maka mereka semua juga harus berpartisipasi dalam _bunkasai_ ini. Termasuk Sakura. Dia harus tetap belajar, tidak peduli dengan semua keramaian di sekitarnya. Untungnya Sakura memilih klub sastra klasik, yang tidak terlalu merepotkannya dan secara kebetulan mendapat tempat di lantai tiga gedung sekolah untuk membuka stand. Di lantai tiga ini hanya ada tiga stan, jadi tidak seramai stan-stan di lantai satu dan dua.

Sekarang adalah bagian Sakura untuk menjaga stan. Sasuke sedang ikut mengurus klub panahan, begitu juga Sai yang sudah pasti sedang mendemonstrasikan bakatnya di klub seni lukis. Sementara Hinata sudah sejak pagi tadi diseret oleh Moegi untuk mengelilingi kembali semua stan-stan yang ada. Sebanyak itulah anggota klub sastra klasik.

"Hm? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara rendah seorang pria membuat Sakura memandang ke arah pintu. Pandangannya pun terkunci pada sosok yang melangkah masuk ke ruang klub sastra klasik. Seorang pria berpakaian cukup kasual, bertubuh tinggi dan atletis, berkulit putih bersih, dengan wajah paling tampan yang pernah Sakura lihat, dan rambut peraknya yang indah sedikit berdiri.

'Tunggu dulu! Itu kan Hatake-_sensei_! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi kagum padanya?'

Sakura masih memandang wajah Kakashi lekat-lekat. Tidak dihiraukannya Kakashi yang sepertinya sudah memanggilnya berulang kali dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Hatake-_sensei_!" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Kakashi yang baru mengucapkan setengah kalimatnya pun terpaksa berhenti saat mendengar muridnya berkata seperti itu.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Sensei memakai kacamata?!"

"Eh? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh!"

Keduanya pun terdiam. Sakura segera menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Terlebih pada gurunya sendiri.

"Maksudku, aku baru tahu kalau _Sensei_ memakai kacamata, aku jadi kaget. Kupikir mata _Sensei _baik-baik saja? Apa itu kacamata asli? Maksudku, apa-"

"Haruno. Kau baik-baik saja?" Kakashi yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakura hendak menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Sakura. "Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sedang demam?"

"Ti- tidak!" Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, menjauh dari Kakashi yang ada di balik meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan antologi karya klub sastra klasik, kotak yang berisi beberapa koin dan lembaran uang, juga buku yang sedang Sakura pelajari untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. "Aku baik-baik saja."

'Kenapa Hatake-_sensei_ tiba-tiba memakai kacamata, sih? Gawat! Sekarang aku tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganku. Ugh ... dia jadi seganteng Sebastian-_sama_ saat pakai kacamata. Juga Tsukishima-_kun_, Jin-_sensei _dan Akira-_chan_. Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak membandingkan _sensei_ dengan karakter anime favoritku. Gawat! Gawat! Ga-'

"Haruno? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh! I- iya. Aku baik-baik saja, _Sensei_. Ano, ada apa _Sensei _kemari?"

Sakura tersenyum dengan canggung. Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan sangat intens, membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya karena gugup.

'Siapa yang tidak gugup kalau dipandang seintens itu oleh pria setampan Hatake-_sensei_? Oh, Tuhan, kenapa Engkau baru membukakan mataku untuk melihat ketampanan Hatake-_sensei_? Aku merasa seperti telah membuang waktuku dengan sia-sia. Andai saja-'

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat stand muridku. Apa klubmu menjual antologi ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengambil satu cetakan dan membukanya sekilas.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, masih menikmati suguhan di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku ambil ini." Kata Kakashi. Tangannya memasukkan beberapa lembar uang sesuai dengan yang tertulis di meja tempat cetakan-cetakan itu tertumpuk.

Sakura yang masih belum sadar kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Jaa_, semoga daganganmu cepat laku."

Sebelum Kakashi melewati pintu, suara Sakura menghentikannya.

"_Sensei_, jadilah pacarku!"

Waktu seperti membeku saat itu juga. Jantung Sakura terasa seperti berhenti. Sungguh hening, seakan keramaian di luar sana tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Sakura tahu ada tiga hal yang tidak pernah bisa ditarik kembali atau diulang, dan salah satunya adalah perkataan yang baru saja meluncur bebas dari mulut besarnya.

Kakashi menengokkan kepalanya, memandang Sakura melalui ujung matanya.

"Tentu. Aku akan menerimamu sebagai pacarku setelah kau lulus dari sini dan diterima di universitas impianmu. Lalu aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat romantis untuk kencan pertama kita. Bagaimana?"

Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya membuka karena tak percaya, matanya melebar tak karuan, dan jantungnya berdetak berantakan.

"Pastikan kau bisa melakukannya sebelum aku lupa akan pernyataan cintamu itu." Kakashi memberikan senyuman khasnya yang bisa melelehkan Sakura dan sedikit melambaikan tangan kirinya. "_Jaa ne_!"

Kakashi melangkah keluar dengan tenang. Sebuah cetakan antologi terhempit di bawah lengannya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sepertinya akan pingsan dengan muka merah padam. Entah serius atau tidak, yang pasti hal itu membuat Sakura tambah bersemangat untuk segera lulus dan diterima di perguruan tinggi incarannya agar dia bisa berpacaran dengan guru super tampan itu. Mungkin masih sedikit lama sebelum Sakura bisa memanggil Hatake-_sensei _dengan sebutan Kakashi-_kun_.

Tetapi itu pasti akan terjadi. Cha, tunggu saja!

Yap, berakhir sudah!

Bener-bener bingung dalam hal tulisan miring. Itu yang dimiringin bener apa salah ya? Hehehe...

Ada beberapa istilah yang telah dibuat-buat (atau memang sudah ada) untuk fic ini:

*Panggilan seperti Hatake atau Haruno sengaja dibuat karena ini bersetting di Konoha-Jepang. Untuk orang yang tidak terlalu akrab, misalnya hubungan guru-murid atau rekan kantor, biasanya pakai nama marga

*Shiyou Fest atau Shiyou Festival, terinspirasi dari Hyouka. Di anime itu ada Kanya Fest, nah setting tempat dan suasana di bagian dua ini diambil dari sana. coba lihat, animenya bagus kok :D (promo)

*Shiyou di sini artinya cotyledon atau daun yang tumbuh pertama kali dari biji. Ditulis dengan kanji anak kecil dan daun. Ga tau harus ngasih nama apa agar relevan dengan dunia Naruto, jadi cari-cari aja di kamus kanji, eh ketemu kanji Shiyou ini. Setidaknya ada hubungannya dengan Konoha, kan?

*Bunkasai adalah festival kebudayaan atau seni

*Para karakter berkacamata yang dibayangin Sakura tadi adalah Sebastian Michaelis dari Kuroshitsuji, lalu Tsukishima Kei dari Haikyuu!, Ootomo Jin dari Tokyo Ravens dan Akira dari Meganebu (yang ini saran temen, aku aja baru tahu)

So, makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca atau nge-review.


End file.
